


A Bloody Valentine

by DarkInMe



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Blood, Dark!Steve, Delusion, F/M, Murder, Stalking, Threats of Violence, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:55:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22711156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkInMe/pseuds/DarkInMe
Summary: Dark! Steve wants you to be his Valentine no matter what.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 134





	A Bloody Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovely people! I know I have not been active for a while and this is not a sign of being active either,sorry for that. I just felt like writing something for Valentine's day so I whipped up something short and quick to scratch that itch. Hope you guys enjoy! Happy Valentine's Day!

You shivered, sobbing out loud as you watched Steve drag the dead body of your fiance out of the kitchen.

Blood covered several patches of your skin, your face, your hands and your pretty red dress. Steve was literally bathing in it.

Only the dining table in front of you was left untouched by the chaos the American hero had brought into your home. It was as flawless as you had intended it to be, only it had lost all it’s meaning now that the love of your life was butchered.

All you could do was cry watching the empty seat in front of you. Steve had made sure that you would not run away by tying you up to your own chair.

You were too afraid to scream to alert the neighbors. You did not think that they would stand a chance against him and angering Steve could have dire consequences.

The sound of his footsteps returning to the kitchen made your muscles freeze.

“I am sorry for all of that, sweetheart.”

He patted your bare shoulder, staining it with more of the vile crimson liquid. He casually sat in front of you as if everything was normal, as if he just hadn’t murdered your partner and taken you captive in your own house, as if he hadn’t completely ruined the festive date night with the man you actually loved.

“Dinner looks lovely. I cannot wait to dig in.” He licked his lips while eying all the food that you had set up for the special occasion, just for you and your lover.

Steve looked at you. There was beauty in the blue eyes of the psychopath. There was love? No, it was obsession.

He probably would have appeared more appealing to you if had not been soaking in your man’s blood.

“Gosh, you look terrible,” he remarked.

You were not sure if he was referring to your messy hair or your puffed up eyes or your tear covered face or the blood on your body or all of that.

“Let me untie you.”

Your heart jumped in it’s cage as he got up and came near you. He saw you shrink away from his touch and he was displeased. For the moment he focused on cutting the rope around your arms with a knife. The touch of the cold blade sent jolts down your spine.

Next he ripped of the duct tape from your mouth. The skin and your lips burned.

Steve tucked two fingers under your chin and tilted it up to look at you better.

“Ah, all that makeup is ruined.” He rubbed your lips with his thumb, smearing what little lipstick that was left there. “But it doesn’t matter to me.”

He brought his face near yours. You could hear him pant heavily with excitement.

“You’re still the most beautiful woman in the world to me, and I get to have all of you for myself, finally. No one between us. I am so happy!”

To show his passion he took your mouth in a heated and hungry kiss. Two wet and copper smelling hands held your face by each side to keep you steady for him.

You wanted to puke.

His desire for you was overwhelming.

He reluctantly broke the kiss and rested his forehead against yours. Your hot breaths mixed with each other’s.

“I am sorry. This was all so abrupt and unplanned. Let me do this properly.”

Steve stood up and patted the length of his jacket, searching for something you did not want to see. His lips curved in a smile when his hand tapped against something solid. He pulled out a rectangular box and set it on the table.

“I brought the most perfect gift for my girl,” he said.

Your eyes would have widened at the sight of the most beautiful and elegant looking diamond necklace string out of the box, if you had not already seen the worst of the day.

“You wanted this, didn’t you?” He asked as he brought the jewelry near you.

“I saw you checking it out in the store. Not this one, a cheaper one. But you couldn’t buy it and your worthless dick of man whom you called your ‘fiance’ for some reason, did not even make the effort to get it for you.”

Why did he know that? Since when was he following you? You were more horrified than before.

Steve held out the necklace delicately in his hands as he sank to one knee in front of you.

“I bought the better one for you. This was the best one that they had. See? That’s how much I love you and he never could. Aren’t you glad that he is out of our way?”

Your lips remained sealed. There was nothing to be said to a man as crazy and delusional as him.

“We’ll build a better life together,” Steve said as he fastened the jewelry around your neck and let the heavy diamonds rest on your clavicle.

Taking advantage of the closeness, Steve pressed a kiss on your neck, then your jaw and your cheek. Meanwhile you felt his larger and warmer hands wrap around your smaller one.

“Now, my love, before we proceed with the night I need you to answer the question for me which I had asked before and this time correctly.”

He placed a light peck on your lips before backing away so that you can look him in the eye, so that you could see the lust and darkness in them.

“Will you be my Valentine?”

There was dead silence in the room. You swallowed the lump in your throat and contemplated how deeply fucked you were as Steve gazed at you with all the expectations that he could muster.

The first time you had told him no and he had ended up killing your real Valentine. You did not want to know what he would do if you reject him for the second time.

“Answer me, darling.” He held the side of your face. “And I should remind you that I don’t like 'no’ for an answer.”

He grinned after that, after threatening you to love him or else. The hand on your face curled behind the your head and his nails scraped your scalp. You tried not to break into another round of cries again.

“Say it, love. Just say it, _please_ ,” he urged you.

“Yes,” you answered, your voice came out broken.

Steve sighed with happiness. He kissed the back of both of your hands.

“I knew you would say it!”

He locked his lips with you again before he stood up and walked towards his seat.

“Now, let’s celebrate this day of love together, shall we?”

He was so full of life after taking another and threatening yours as well.

He smirked at you before he started serving himself and you the food that you had prepared with a lot of hardwork.

“This night is going to be really special, I promise you that, love.”

You would not argue with that. You only wished that you make it out alive.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :) Hope to see you again with better stuff.


End file.
